


Komandor Ośmiornica

by MobyDick



Series: Octo!Steve [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hawaje mają swoją magię, M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, magiczne artefakty, transformacja w zwierzaka, trochę crack!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: - Cholera jasna! Stephen! Puść mnie! Do diabła, jak niby mam ci pomóc...gak!Steve, zabierz swoje przeklęte macki z moich kieszeni! - piekli się Danny, mężnie stawiając opór, lecz nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce z głowonogiem wielkości Steve'a i jego ośmioma bardzo napastliwymi mackami.





	Komandor Ośmiornica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairy_Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Anna/gifts), [Mebahiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebahiah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Commander Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239461) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Serię, do której należy ten ficzek, poleciły mi dawno temu **Fairy_Anna** i **Mebahiah** \- jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję, dziewczyny! ♥♥♥  
>  Natomiast zupełnie przypadkiem wyrobiłam się z tym tłumaczeniem akurat teraz, kiedy - przynajmniej imho - akurat czegoś takiego potrzeba dla zrównoważenia doprawdy ognistej inauguracji 8 sezonu H50 (ツ)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**
> 
> PS.  
> Notka Autorki: Żadnemu głowonogowi nie stała się krzywda podczas pisania tej historii.

 

 

\- Cholera jasna! Stephen! Puść mnie! Do diabła, jak niby mam ci pomóc... _gak!_   Steve, zabierz swoje przeklęte macki z moich kieszeni! - piekli się Danny, mężnie stawiając opór, lecz nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce z głowonogiem wielkości Steve'a i jego ośmioma bardzo napastliwymi mackami.

Wygląda na to, że póki co będzie musiał pogodzić się z faktem, iż siedzi przemoczony w wannie, przetrzymywany niczym zakładnik przez bardzo nadąsaną ośmiornicę. W dodatku wspomniana ośmiornica w ogóle nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista. Jego porządne buty już nigdy nie będą takie same, a ze strony Kono nie może liczyć na żadną pomoc, ponieważ dziewczyna nadal tarza się ze śmiechu po podłodze łazienki. Danny krzywi się z irytacją i pacnięciem odtrąca koniuszek macki, która pracowicie usiłuje rozwiązać węzeł jego krawata. Takie posrane rzeczy nigdy nie zdarzają się w Jersey.

Raz jeszcze próbuje się wyswobodzić i stanąć na własnych nogach, ale natychmiast mocne szarpnięcie wciąga go z powrotem w ośmio-kończynowy uścisk. W efekcie Danny leży teraz rozciągnięty niezgrabnie na Steve'ie, który rozpłaszczył się na dnie wanny. Gdyby nie znał go tak dobrze, przysiągłby, że Steve ma naburmuszoną minę. Ta wanna doprawdy nie jest wystarczająco duża, aby pomieścić ich obu, więc kilka macek Steve'a zwisa poza jej krawędzią. Danny przez chwilę rozchlapuje wodę i wykrzykuje przekleństwa, po czym daje za wygraną, a wtedy jedna z macek Steve'a klepie go pieszczotliwie po głowie.

\- Psiakrew, Kono! Podnieś tyłek z podłogi i pomóż mi tutaj, zanim się utopię!

Kono ociera z policzków łzy rozbawienia i wstaje z typowym dla niej wdziękiem.

\- Och, Danny, szef nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził.

Nachyla się jednak i wyciąga do Danny'ego rękę, tyle że w tym samym momencie dwie macki podnoszą ją ostrożnie i stanowczo przenoszą ją w miejsce, gdzie z całą pewnością Danny jej nie dosięgnie. Najwyraźniej Steve-ośmiornica jest równie zazdrosny i zaborczy, co dotykalski.

\- Coś mi mówi, że nie zamierza cię wypuścić w najbliższym czasie.

Danny wydaje rozdrażnione prychnięcie i ponownie próbuje rozplątać macki, które owinęły się wokół jego talii niczym żywe pasy bezpieczeństwa, ale te jedynie zaciskają się odrobinę mocniej, a dwie kolejne oplatają się nieustępliwie wokół jego nóg. Tamta podstępna macka wykazująca niezdrowe zainteresowanie jego krawatem także wróciła i Danny znowu odtrąca ją pacnięciem. W pewnym sensie przypomina mu to bycie uwięzionym na gigantycznym, mokrym, gumowym siedzisku wypełnionym plastikowymi kuleczkami i wyposażonym w ramiona. A teraz jeszcze inna macka subtelnie dobiera się do jego włosów. Danny opędza się przed nią nerwowo i kieruje piorunujące spojrzenie na uśmiechniętą twarz Kono.

\- Gdzie, do diabła, podziewa się Chin?

W odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie słyszy stłumione parsknięcie, które rozlega się w drzwiach, i przez chwilę zastanawia się, od jak dawna Chin Ho Kelly stał w korytarzu, bezgłośnie zaśmiewając się do rozpuku z sytuacji Danny'ego. Zapewne od dłuższego czasu, wnioskując z szerokiego uśmiechu, którego Chin niezupełnie potrafi ukryć. To nie jest wina Danny'ego. To cholernie trudne, by mężczyzna zachowywał się z godnością, kiedy siedzi w wannie, obściskiwany przez ośmiornicę ludzkich rozmiarów.

\- No i? No i? Dowiedziałeś się, jak długo utrzyma się moc tego głupiego zaklęcia? - pyta natarczywie, jednak w tym momencie jego uwaga zostaje zaprzątnięta przez mackę, której koniuszek właśnie stara się delikatnie spenetrować jego przewód słuchowy. Danny odpycha natrętną mackę od swojego ucha i wpatruje się wyczekująco w swojego kolegę z zespołu.

Chin posyła mu zaskakująco chłopięcy uśmiech.

\- Pan Takimoto twierdzi, że zgodnie z jego badaniami klątwa powinna przestać działać w ciągu 24 godzin.

Danny wzdycha z ulgą. Dzięki Bogu. Czyli nie będzie musiał wydawać swoich żałosnych oszczędności na olbrzymie akwarium ze słoną wodą.

I może teraz Stephen J. McGarrett Wiem-Co-Robię-Danno zacznie, do cholery, _słuchać_   swojego partnera, kiedy Danny ostrzega go, żeby nie wtykał nosa w różne dziwaczne, rzeźbione szkatułki i upiorne stare księgi w sklepach okultystycznych. Zwłaszcza gdy takowe sklepy okultystyczne są zabezpieczone rozmaitymi urokami ochronnymi. W jednej sekundzie Steve, marszcząc brwi, zaglądał do rzeźbionej drewnianej szkatułki, a w następnej - _plask_   - rzucał się po podłodze, wymachując gorączkowo wszystkimi ośmioma ramionami.

Śmiejąca się histerycznie, ale szybko myśląca Kono oraz Danny wciągnęli go na plastikową plandekę i załadowali na tył jego pikapa, a następnie - podczas gdy Kono pryskała na niego wodą z przenośnej lodówki - Danny jechał na złamanie karku do domu Steve'a, gdzie przetransportowali jego mackowaty tyłek do wypełnionej po brzegi wanny. Danny ma nadzieję, że teraz pikap Steve'a cuchnie rybami. Zasłużył sobie na taką nauczkę, skoro niemal przyprawił Danny'ego o atak serca.

Danny wzdycha i ze znużeniem przeciera oczy. Steve obdarza go pokrzepiającym lekkim uściskiem, na co Danny poklepuje znajdującą się najbliżej mackę, po męsku ignorując minę _"aww, jakie to słodkie"_   na twarzy Kono. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i patrzy spode łba. Oto jego olśniewające życie na Hawajach - siedzi przemoczony w wannie ze swoim partnerem, któremu tymczasowo wyrosły macki. Rany, powinien zgłosić się do programu [Oprah](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oprah_Winfrey) z tą historią. Jasne, prędzej skona. To jest historia, której nigdy przenigdy nie opowie swojej rodzince w Jersey. Jego mama pewnie coś by sobie nadwyrężyła i umarła ze śmiechu. Wreszcie poważny ton China odrywa go od jego ponurych rozmyślań:

\- Danny, musimy znaleźć dla niego jakiś większy zbiornik, dopóki nie odzyska swojej normalnej postaci. Ośmiornice mają skrzela i zazwyczaj mogą przeżyć poza słoną wodą tylko przez około pół godziny.

Zaalarmowany tą myślą, Danny kurczowo zaciska dłonie na najbliższej macce Steve'a, nie zważając na to, że Steve radośnie odwzajemnia ten uścisk... wszystkimi ośmioma ramionami. Nie tracąc czasu rozważa dostępne opcje. Natychmiast odsuwa od siebie pomysł, by po prostu wrzucić Steve'a do oceanu za jego domem - jakby nie wystarczyło, że akurat tego dnia sąsiedzi Steve'a urządzają luksusowe wesele na plaży, to jeszcze w pobliskiej zatoczce odbywają się zawody w łowieniu z użyciem harpuna, a Danny nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby Steve skończył jako sushi. Poza tym, żadne z nich nie wie na pewno, ile ośmiornica-Steve pamięta z bycia człowiekiem-Steve'em.

\- Okej, dysponujemy pełnym immunitetem i wszelkimi niezbędnymi środkami, no nie? Właśnie. Chin, załatw nam prywatny dostęp do basenu w zoo albo w [Sea Life Park](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Life_Park_Hawaii), może być cholerne akwarium, _gdziekolwiek_ , wypełnione mnóstwem słonej wody. Kono, zorganizuj transport, ciężarówkę ze zbiornikiem albo coś w tym stylu.

Kiedy jego koledzy ruszają w pośpiechu, by wykonać polecenia, Danny usiłuje wstać i woła za nimi:

\- Kono, sprowadź kogoś, żeby pomógł nam wyciągnąć Komandora Ośmiornicę z tej przeklętej wanny! _Ack!_   - skrzeczy, gdy jego wołanie zagłusza plusk, ponieważ Steve stanowczym szarpnięciem wciąga go z powrotem do wanny.

Danny przeklina i wierci się przez kilka minut, ale ostatecznie kapituluje i niczym przemoczona kupka nieszczęścia osuwa się znowu w zaskakująco wygodne ośmioramienne objęcia. Cholera. Czym zasłużył sobie na _takie_   życie? Teraz _zamartwia się_ , czy jego ośmiornica, eee, jego partner przeżyje to drobne fiasko. Steve z całą pewnością nie zachowuje się jak głowonóg, który jest o włos od śmierci z braku tlenu - sprawia wrażenie dostatecznie żwawego i radośnie eksploruje... Danny skowyczy i szarpie za mackę, która przebiegle wślizguje się pod jego koszulę, po czym potrząsa nią z dezaprobatą i daje jej mocnego klapsa.

\- Niedobry! Niegrzeczna ośmiornica! Steve, będzie ci tak bardzo wstyd, kiedy odzyskasz ludzką postać, że to nawet nie jest zabawne!

Steve błyskawicznie odsuwa swoją mackę i ze złością uderza nią w wodę wypełniającą wannę.

Świetnie, teraz Komandor Ośmiornica się nabzdyczył. A skoro mowa o wstydzie, Danny wręcz musi spróbować zrobić kilka zdjęć, które posłużą mu jako materiał do szantażu, zanim Steve przemieni się z powrotem w człowieka. Kiedy stara się zlokalizować po omacku swój telefon, zza jego ramienia wyłania się jedna z macek i wspaniałomyślnie podsuwa mu jego komórkę. Zaraz też pojawiają się dwie kolejne, oferując mu jego kluczyki i portfel. Cudownie, teraz jego partner-ośmiornica został również kieszonkowcem. Danny rzuca nową wiązanką przekleństw, gdy odkrywa, że jego telefon jest kompletnie przemoczony.

\- Jesteś mi winien nową komórkę, McGarrett!

Steve tymczasem ściska go z zadowoleniem, najwyraźniej zachwycony, że Danny znowu się do niego odzywa. Danny zastanawia się, ile dokładnie Steve jako głowonóg rozumie z tego co się dzieje. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że rozpoznaje Danny'ego i swój zespół. Danny usiłuje sobie przypomnieć, czego dowiedział się z obejrzanego kiedyś na Discovery Channel programu o podmorskich stworzeniach. Głowonogi są rzekomo bardzo inteligentne. Danny postanawia przeprowadzić eksperyment. Odwraca się w stronę Steve'a, próbując spojrzeć mu w "twarz" albo przynajmniej w oczy. Do diabła, nie jest nawet przekonany, czy ośmiornice mają uszy, ale i tak zamierza spróbować.

\- Steve, rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Koniuszek macki zwija się w kłębek i delikatnie dotyka jego ust. Najwyraźniej Steve rzeczywiście go zrozumiał. Może tamto zaklęcie czy klątwa obdarzyło go uszami albo czymś podobnym. Aby się dodatkowo upewnić, Danny decyduje się zadać jeszcze kilka pytań.

\- Jeśli mnie rozumiesz, uderz macką w wodę - raz na 'nie' i dwa razy na 'tak'.

Jedna z macek, natychmiast i z wielkim entuzjazmem, uderza w wodę dwa razy - tuż pod nosem Danny'ego. Danny krztusi się, wypluwając wodę, i odgarnia na bok kilka macek oraz własne mokre włosy, żeby móc przetrzeć oczy.

\- Dzięki. To może teraz zechciałbyś mnie puścić? - pyta z nadzieją.

Któraś macka stanowczo i _mocno_   uderza w wodę - jeden raz. _Nie._

Danny wzdycha. Okej, więc może Steve-ośmiornica nie jest jednak aż taki bystry. Albo... może Steve po prostu się obawia, że zostanie sam, jeżeli wypuści Danny'ego. Steve jest trochę roztrzęsiony - Danny widzi to po tym, jak wszystkie macki, które nie owinęły się uparcie wokół jego ciała, kłębią się niespokojnie w otaczającej je wodzie. Danny głaszcze najbliższą mackę - tę otaczającą go w pasie - uspokajającym ruchem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię zostawiać, ty wielki durniu, ale musisz pozwolić mi wstać, zanim Kono sprowadzi tu jakiś transport, okej? W porządku, Steve?

Steve milczy buntowniczo. Teraz zdecydowanie się nadąsał. Danny prycha z irytacją i obraca się, próbując ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Steve definitywnie zaciska ciaśniej swoje macki. Danny wzdycha i znowu poklepuje go kojąco.

\- Słuchaj, stary, nie zostawię cię samego w takim stanie. Kiedy przewieziemy cię do akwarium, zostanę z tobą, dopóki nie wrócisz do normalnej postaci. Obiecuję.

Przez następne parę minut Danny czeka na jakąś reakcję. Steve jest intrygująco nieruchomy, jakby rozważał jego słowa. Wreszcie macki oplatające talię Danny'ego powoli rozluźniają się i rozwijają swoje sploty. Danny wstaje ostrożnie i wychodzi z wanny, uważając na swoje uszkodzone kolano i na mokrą podłogę. Mimo to wpada w lekki poślizg na zalanych kafelkach i natychmiast pojawia się kilka macek, które pomagają mu złapać równowagę.

\- Dzięki, partnerze.

Rozchlapując wodę, podchodzi chwiejnym krokiem do łazienkowego lustra, aby poprawić swój krawat - i doprawdy, wygląda tak, jakby właśnie, cóż, uprawiał zapasy z ośmiornicą, ponieważ jest przemoczony do suchej nitki. Danny spogląda z grymasem na swoje odbicie, po czym odwraca się i poirytowany grozi palcem swojemu partnerowi.

\- Jesteś mi również winien nowe buty, Stephen. I nie, nie wliczymy tego do służbowych wydatków, zapłacisz za nie z własnej kieszeni, SuperSEALu, ponieważ mnie nie słuchasz, kiedy ci mówię, żebyś przestał wtykać nos gdzie nie jest jego miejsce, stary! Ta klątwa mogła mieć znacznie gorsze skutki! Mogłeś zostać przemieniony w gigantycznego małża albo w meduzę...

Jego tyrada zostaje przerwana w pół zdania, kiedy jedna z macek wyślizguje się z wanny i owija się delikatnie wokół jego ręki, a następnie zsuwa się niżej, by objąć jego dłoń i ścisnąć ją z czułością.

\- Taa, cóż, ja też się cieszę, że nic ci się nie stało.

Odwzajemnia uścisk Steve'a i absolutnie _nie_   trzyma nadal jego macki, gdy wraca Kono z Chinem.

Chin zdołał uzyskać dla nich dostęp do akwarium w prywatnej placówce badawczej, zaś Kono zwerbowała Kamekonę i jego dwóch równie korpulentnych kuzynów do pomocy przy ośmiornicowym transporcie. Danny dzielnie powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem im awantury, ponieważ może i nie mówi po hawajsku ani pidżynem, ale z całą pewnością wie, kiedy ktoś dowcipkuje na temat tego, jak Steve trzyma się go kurczowo w trakcie całej podróży, bezustannie zaciskając mocno jedną lub dwie macki wokół ręki Danny'ego. Tamci oczywiście nie wiedzą, że mają do czynienia ze Steve'em, dzięki Bogu, i Bóg jeden wie, co sobie myślą o tym, że 5-0 potajemnie przewozi ogromną ośmiornicę na drugą stronę wyspy. Być może wierzą, że chodzi o ochronę świadka przestępstwa albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Zorganizowane przez China akwarium w rzeczywistości okazuje się być olbrzymim, bardzo porządnym zbiornikiem o szklanych ścianach, wypełnionym różnymi barwnymi morskimi stworzeniami, roślinami, koralowcami i kamieniami. Dyrektor placówki obserwuje ze zdziwieniem, jak Danny namawia Steve'a, aby przedostał się ze swojego transportowego zbiornika do jego tymczasowej kwatery. Mężczyzna wytrzeszcza oczy, gdy Steve wykonuje polecenie, uporczywie obejmując jedną macką nadgarstek Danny'ego nawet wtedy, kiedy podciąga się na krawędź mniejszego akwarium. Danny widzi, że biolog aż umiera z ciekawości i chciałby zarzucić go pytaniami, ale na szczęście Chin nie dopuszcza do tego i odprowadza go do jego biura, żeby podpisać dokumenty i dorzucić kilka szczegółów do tej bzdurnej historyjki, którą mu wcisnął, by załatwić tę sprawę.

Kono szczerzy się i mruga porozumiewawczo, kiedy ciekawski facet znajduje się bezpiecznie poza zasięgiem słuchu. Uśmiecha się na widok Steve'a po drugiej stronie szklanego panelu. Steve wyraźnie ma dylemat - przeczesać swoje nowe włości czy trzymać się Danny'ego? Jego macki sięgają z zaciekawieniem, by zbadać interesujące zakamarki fragmentu koralowca, chociaż nie wypuszcza z mocnego uścisku nadgarstka Danny'ego.

\- Myślę, że mu się tutaj podoba - odzywa się radośnie do Danny'ego.

Dziewczyna tłumi chęć uśmiechnięcia się od ucha do ucha, ponieważ Danny, przygryzając dolną wargę, właśnie z determinacją próbuje odkleić mackę Steve'a od swojego nadgarstka i przeklina, widząc zaczerwienione ślady po przyssawkach pozostałe na jego skórze. Steve nareszcie zabiera mackę, ale i tak wynurza się na powierzchnię, by skierować na Danny'ego podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Danny patrzy na niego wilkiem i wymachuje obiema rękami, jakby chciał go przegonić.

\- Idź. Śmiało, kretynie. Jak często masz okazję oddychać pod wodą? No już, porozglądaj się. Powiedziałem ci, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, dopóki nie odzyskasz ludzkiej postaci. Idź poflirtować z kałamarnicą albo co. Sio!

Steve posłusznie odpływa, dryfując leniwie w olbrzymim akwarium i wywołując popłoch wśród mieszkańców zbiornika, jednak Kono zauważa, że nie spuszcza oka z Danny'ego. Danny podchodzi do Kono, nadal pocierając nadgarstek, żeby przywrócić w nim krążenie, i ze zmęczeniem siada ciężko na drewnianej skrzyni.

\- Jak sądzisz, ile to jeszcze potrwa? - zwraca się do Kono, nie zauważając, że sam równie czujnie obserwuje Steve'a, co Steve-ośmiornica obserwuje jego.

Kono zerka na zegarek i marszczy brwi. - Myślę, że minęło jakieś sześć godzin, od kiedy Steve się przemienił, czyli chyba zostało osiemnaście?

Danny wydaje przeciągły jęk. Cóż, nie ma powodu, żeby Kono i Chin musieli zostać, dopóki on tam był. Zanim ma szansę powiedzieć cokolwiek, Kono proponuje:

\- Może pojadę i przywiozę coś do jedzenia i czyste ubrania? Tobie przydałoby się coś suchego, a Steve będzie potrzebował jakichś rzeczy, kiedy wróci do normalnej postaci. Przy okazji zobaczę, czy uda mi się załatwić dla ciebie jakieś łóżko polowe.

\- Dzięki, Kono. - Danny jest szczerze wdzięczny za jej troskliwość.

A zatem tak to się odbywa. Kono wyrusza po suche ubrania i jedzenie na wynos, Chin odwraca uwagę pracowników placówki, dopóki nie skończą pracy i nie rozejdą się do domów, natomiast Danny urządza sobie tymczasowe obozowisko obok akwarium Steve'a. Steve - jak zauważa Danny, pałaszując swoją kanapkę i popijając piwem korzennym - ukradkiem chowa pod kamieniem kilka podejrzanie pustych muszli krabów i innych morskich mięczaków. Danny ma nadzieję, że nie pożarł jakiegoś rzadkiego okazu albo czegoś trującego, od czego się pochoruje.

Odesławszy China i Kono do domu, żeby mogli odpocząć, Danny przysuwa swoją polówkę z poduszką i kocem do szklanej ściany akwarium. Tłumaczy sobie, że robi to po to, by Steve widział, że jest w pobliżu, ale być może Danny chce mieć na oku jednego małego rekina i parę grubych węgorzy, które przebywają w zbiorniku razem ze Steve'em. W jaki sposób Danny miałby wyjaśnić gubernatorowi, że McGarrett został pożarty przez rekiny? Chociaż jeśli się zastanowić, to znając Steve'a, takie wytłumaczenie brzmi w zasadzie całkiem wiarygodnie.

Rozciąga się na swojej zaskakująco wygodnej polówce z rękami pod głową i sennie obserwuje falowanie światła oraz poruszające się ryby. Steve już wcześniej usadowił się blisko Danny'ego i znalazł sobie kilkanaście pechowych małych krabów, które w tej chwili najwyraźniej wykorzystuje dla własnej rozrywki, grając w skorupiakową wersję [pchełek](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pche%C5%82ki). Przyglądanie się migotaniu kolorowych światełek i słuchanie bulgotania filtrów powietrza jest wyjątkowo uspokajające i Danny orientuje się, że z łatwością zapada w sen.

Śpi twardo, głęboko pogrążony w naprawdę _interesującym_   śnie z udziałem kołyszącej się na falach łodzi i bardzo atrakcyjnej tancerki hula, kiedy jego oczy otwierają się raptownie pod wpływem szoku, a on sam siada wyprostowany, wydając skowyt zaskoczenia, po czym z głuchym łomotem stacza się z łóżka na podłogę, odpychając od siebie macki, które najwidoczniej były w trakcie _obmacywania go_. Danny siada na podłodze, sapiąc i gapiąc się na Steve'a, który śmiało odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, zupełnie (na ile Danny może to ocenić) nie okazując skruchy. Przyłapane na gorącym uczynku kończyny w dalszym ciągu zwisają z krawędzi ściany akwarium ociekając wodą.

Przez dobrą minutę Danny nie potrafi wykrztusić niczego zrozumiałego, oszołomiony mieszaniną szoku i podniecenia, aż wreszcie celuje oskarżycielsko palcem w swojego głowonogiego partnera. Jego twarz oblewa gorący rumieniec zażenowania, a jego ręce zaczynają młócić powietrze, gdy rozpoczyna swój oburzony monolog, ponieważ do diabła, jego partner właśnie go obmacywał! Jego partner posiadający macki... bardzo, bardzo zwinne wścibskie macki. Nie, zwinne, _mokre_ , zimne macki!

\- Czy ty przed chwilą wsadziłeś swoje macki pod moją koszulkę i w moje szorty? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, Stephen, ponieważ nie chcę tego wiedzieć! Co jest z tobą nie tak? Okej, wiem, co jest z tobą nie tak, zostałeś przemieniony w przeklętą kałamarnicę. W kałamarnicę bez poczucia przestrzeni osobistej! Czy ty się rumienisz? Bo właśnie naprawdę szybko zmieniłeś kolor ze złotego brązu na ceglaną czerwień. Jeszcze sobie o tym porozmawiamy, Steve! Kiedy wrócisz do swojej normalnej formy, usiądziemy i przeprowadzimy miłą, długą pogawędkę na temat granic przestrzeni osobistej! Tylko dlatego, że posiadanie ośmiu ramion to niezła zabawa, to wcale nie oznacza, że masz zielone światło, by wtykać wspomniane kończyny w moją przestrzeń osobistą! Może i jesteś oficerem, koleś, ale z całą pewnością nie jesteś dżentelmenem!

Danny podnosi się z podłogi i demonstracyjnie przesuwa swoją polówkę, oddalając ją o ponad metr od akwarium, gdzie znajdzie się dobrze poza zasięgiem macek Steve'a, które teraz zdawały się opaść bezwładnie w geście rozpaczy. Odwraca się i patrzy spode łba na Steve'a, ten zaś wyraźnie się nadąsał, a kilka z jego macek z rozdrażnieniem rozkopuje piasek i otoczaki wypełniające dno zbiornika, niczym mały chłopiec kopiący kamyki. Danny nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że to urocze. Musi być stanowczy, bo inaczej przed nadejściem poranka skończy jako gwiazdor amatorskiego mackowego porno, a naprawdę nie chce wyjaśniać w dziale kadr, czemu wnosi pozew o molestowanie seksualne przeciwko ośmiornicy.

Po raz ostatni mierzy w Steve'a Palcem, który mówi Nie Wolno Ci.

\- Zostań tam gdzie jesteś! Jeśli dziś w nocy przyłapię choćby jedną, dosłownie jedną nędzną mackę po mojej stronie tej ściany, zostanie z ciebie sushi! Czy wyrażam się jasno, stary?

Steve zsuwa się po szkle na dno akwarium i ostentacyjnie obraca się plecami do Danny'ego. Jego macki naburmuszonym gestem owijają się wokół jego ciała - z wyjątkiem jednej, która bawi się niefartowną rozgwiazdą.

Danny układa się z powrotem na swoim posłaniu i podciąga koc aż po samą brodę. Na koniec uchyla jeszcze jedną powiekę, żeby zerknąć złowieszczo na Steve'a, po czym zamyka oczy i próbuje zmusić się do ponownego zaśnięcia. Tuż przed tym, zanim udaje mu się odpłynąć w sen, mamrocze pod nosem:

\- To nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko, żebyś zrobił się dotykalski... po prostu wolę ciepłe dłonie od zimnych, mokrych macek.

Nie otwiera oczu, więc nie widzi, jak Steve ożywia się z zaciekawieniem i obraca, żeby spojrzeć na niego w zamyśleniu, a jego macki rozplatają się i wiją radośnie. Jeśli o ośmiornicy dałoby się powiedzieć, że tańczy podwodnego twista, to Steve dokładnie to robił.

Nazajutrz jest sobota, wobec tego Danny nie musi martwić się o biologów, którzy mogliby go nachodzić i zadawać pytania, na które nie ma odpowiedzi, na temat nazbyt inteligentnego głowonoga przebywającego w ich akwarium. Kono przynosi mu laptopa, stos czekających na wypełnienie raportów oraz śniadanie, więc Danny zajmuje jedno z biurek i zabiera się do pracy. Reszta poranka mija w zasadzie bez zakłóceń.

Steve ma wrócić do swojej zwykłej postaci dopiero późnym popołudniem, a tymczasem najwidoczniej zabawia się, ścigając po całym zbiorniku pewną grubą rybę oraz małe rekiny i wciskając się w przeróżne zakamarki pomiędzy skałami i koralowcami. Danny nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ktoś czerpał większą radość z nieposiadania szkieletu, i przez moment zastanawia się, czy pozorowane ataki dokazującej ośmiornicy mogą przyprawić rybę o zawał serca. Przynajmniej Steve ich nie zjada, ponieważ Danny doprawdy nie chce być zmuszony do odkupienia tych przeklętych stworzeń, jako że prawdopodobnie są drogie, a Danny nie ma pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłby to w zestawieniu kosztów dla gubernatora.

Kono z Chinem zjawiają się kilka godzin później, przynosząc więcej jedzenia i żeby pogadać przez parę minut. Proponują, że zostaną, dopóki Steve się nie przemieni, ale jeśli to zrobią, przegapią przyjęcie urodzinowe matki China i będą musieli za to słono zapłacić, więc Danny każe im jechać, upewniwszy się najpierw, że zostawią jego samochód i ubrania dla Steve'a. Danny nie chce nawet myśleć o możliwości, że Steve mógłby utknąć na zawsze w takiej postaci.

Danny dokańcza swoją robotę papierkową, przez godzinę gawędzi wesoło przez telefon z Grace i wreszcie pracowicie przeszukuje internet, zaznaczając dowcipy o kalmarach (jeżeli uda mu się postawić na swoim, Steve będzie ich wysłuchiwał do końca swoich dni), kiedy zerka na zegar i uświadamia sobie, że do wielkiej przemiany zostało już tylko kilka minut. Zamyka laptopa, zabiera stosik ubrań dla Steve'a oraz ręcznik i bez pośpiechu podchodzi do zbiornika, żeby tam zaczekać. Jeśli w międzyczasie kieruje kilka modlitw do różnych świętych, jest to wyłącznie jego prywatna sprawa, ponieważ naprawdę nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie jak wyjaśnia Grace czemu wujek Steve jest ośmiornicą.

Steve robi wolne okrążenie wokół zbiornika, obdarza anielsko cierpliwego rekina czułym pacnięciem macką w płetwę ogonową, po czym podpływa do Danny'ego. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, gdy wskazówka minutowa na dużym ściennym zegarze pokazuje dokładnie godzinę szóstą wieczór, Steve-ośmiornica nagle skręca się gwałtownie, wzdryga się mocno jakby poraził go prąd, a następnie znika za ogromną chmurą czarnego jak smoła atramentu.

Zaniepokojony, Danny przybliża się o krok, czując, że serce podeszło mu do gardła, lecz już w następnej sekundzie obserwuje urzeczony, jak długie, szczupłe, opalone ciało wyłania się z atramentowej chmury, i Steve podpływa do ściany niczym jakiś absurdalny tryton, szczerząc się głupkowato do Danny'ego zza szklanego panelu. Podciąga się z łatwością na krawędź akwarium, odgarnia włosy z twarzy i zeskakuje lekko na ziemię. Jego spojrzenie jest skupione na twarzy Danny'ego, gdy kroczy dumnie w jego kierunku, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady na cementowej podłodze.

"Kroczy dumnie" to stosowne określenie, bo Danny ma nagle wyraźny problem z oderwaniem wzroku od tego opalonego, nagiego ciała, aby spojrzeć Steve'owi w oczy, ponieważ wow, Steve jest cały mokry i kropelki wody połyskują w ciemnej kresce włosów wiodącej ku... i kiedy właściwie Steve miał czas, żeby zrobić sobie ten barwny tatuaż, który obejmuje jego wąskie biodra?

Danny z trudem przełyka ślinę i stoi tam, gapiąc się jak kretyn, przyciskając ubrania Steve'a wraz z ręcznikiem do swojej piersi niczym jakaś wiktoriańska dziewica. Sam musiał się znaleźć pod działaniem jakiegoś zaklęcia, ponieważ wydaje się, że nie może przestać wybałuszać oczu na lśniący, _nagi_   tors Steve'a, aż niespodziewanie wspomniany tors znajduje blisko-tuż-przed-nim, a Steve wsuwa mu palec pod brodę i przekrzywia jego głowę ku górze, tak że Danny jest zmuszony napotkać jego spojrzenie. Oczy Steve'a są ciemne, źrenice rozszerzone, a uśmiech, którym obdarza Danny'ego, staje się nagle bardzo drapieżny, niczym uśmiech rekina.

\- Coś mi się kojarzy, że mieliśmy odbyć długą rozmowę.

\- Ach tak? - Głos Danny'ego zdecydowanie _nie_   brzmi piskliwie.

Steve stanowczo kiwa głową.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, chciałeś porozmawiać o granicach przestrzeni osobistej i o ciepłych dłoniach.

\- Czyżby?

Okej, głos Danny'ego jest odrobinę wyższy niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ Steve stoi teraz tak blisko niego, że Danny dostrzega błękit w jego piwnych oczach i krople wody na jego rzęsach i czuje ciepło bijące od jego ciała, a dłoń Steve'a przesuwa się, by objąć jego szczękę i przytrzymać jego twarz skierowaną ku górze, ku twarzy Steve'a. Danny mruga jak głupek, wpatrzony w twarz swojego partnera, i widzi, jak oblicze Steve'a łagodnieje z czułością i czymś, co bardzo przypomina... Wtedy Steve go całuje.

Steve zamyka Danny'ego w swoich ramionach i przyciąga go blisko do swojego mokrego ciała, i całuje go jeszcze trochę, aż Danny niemalże zapomina jak się nazywa, gdzie mieszka i w jakim kraju się obecnie znajduje. Wypuszcza z rąk pęk ubrań, żeby chwycić się szerokich ramion Steve'a i przyłapuje się na tym, że entuzjastycznie odwzajemnia te bardzo gorące, wilgotne pocałunki. Nagle dłonie Steve'a wyruszają na całkiem skrupulatny rekonesans i mija dłuższa chwila, zanim któryś z mężczyzn przypomina sobie gdzie są, po czym podejmują wspólną decyzję, że byłoby rozsądnie przenieść tę akcję w bardziej odosobnioną lokalizację.

Steve jak zwykle rekwiruje kluczyki Danny'ego (Danny w dalszym ciągu nie zgadza się, by dać mu drugi komplet - po prostu dla zasady) i wiezie ich z powrotem do swojego domu. _Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy pojechali do tej szczurzej nory, którą nazywasz mieszkaniem, Danno_.  Nawet po 24 godzinach spędzonych jako głowonóg Steve nie przestaje się rządzić.

Danny czuje się w obowiązku wytknąć mu ten fakt, podczas gdy Steve wywleka go z samochodu i ciągnie go przez podjazd i dalej - do domu. W dodatku jest bardzo dotykalski, na co również Danny zwraca uwagę, chociaż Steve właśnie holuje go w stronę schodów. Steve wydaje sfrustrowane ciche warknięcie, słysząc nieustanną nerwową paplaninę Danny'ego, i gorączkowo zaczyna zdzierać z niego ubranie, choć nie dotarli jeszcze na piętro.

Kiedy docierają do szczytu schodów, Danny jest całkowicie nagi, a Steve bezceremonialnie przerzuca go sobie przez ramię i niesie go do sypialni. Zaskoczony śmiech Danny'ego przechodzi w jęk, gdy Steve obraca głowę i zatapia zęby w jego lewy pośladek. Steve energicznie rzuca go na łóżko i pozbywa się własnych ubrań, rozrzucając je beztrosko po całym pokoju, wciąż skupiony wyłącznie na tym, by dobrać się do Danny'ego. W istocie, materac jeszcze nie przestał falować pod ciężarem Danny'ego, kiedy Steve skacze na niego z entuzjazmem, przypominając przy tym wytatuowanego tygrysa.

\- Myślałem, że mieliśmy w planach długą rozmowę - wykrztusza Danny, czując zęby Steve'a przesuwające się wzdłuż jego szczęki. Steve wtula twarz w jego szyję tuż za uchem, po czym wpija się w jego skórę niczym [minóg](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minogokszta%C5%82tne) i robi mu malinkę. Wreszcie siada okrakiem na biodrach Danny'ego i przywołuje na twarz wyraz udawanego zamyślenia, a następnie kręci głową.

\- Nie, nie za bardzo.

Znowu rzuca się na Danny'ego i przyciska go do materaca, sprawiając wrażenie zdeterminowanego, by skosztować każdego centymetra skóry Danny'ego. Wygląda na to, że szczególnie upodobał sobie jego sutki, a Danny nie jest w stanie powstrzymać gardłowego jęku, kiedy czuje dotyk tych gorących, wilgotnych ust. W tym momencie dochodzi do wniosku, że Steve ma wiele wspólnego z ośmiornicami jeśli chodzi o ssanie, ponieważ coś mu mówi, że już bardzo niedługo Steve wyssie mu mózg przez fiuta.

Okazuje się, że ma rację.

Jakiś czas później, po rundzie trzeciej, leżą razem w skotłowanej pościeli, spleceni kończynami, a Danny wprost idealnie wypełnia zagłębienie utworzone przez wygięte w łuk ciało Steve'a. Steve cholernie dobrze odgrywa rolę ludzkiej ośmiornicy, ponieważ jeszcze ani na chwilę nie wypuścił Danny'ego i teraz leniwie tuli twarz do jego szyi, cmokając go i skubiąc zębami, i zostawiając na jego skórze maleńkie czerwone ślady według sobie tylko znanego wzoru.

\- Ośmiornica - szepcze z czułością Danny, wciąż cudownie odprężony po ostatnim orgazmie.

\- Hmm? - mruczy pytająco Steve, przenosząc usta na wrażliwy płatek ucha Danny'ego.

\- Składasz się z samych macek - mamrocze Danny, usiłując mówić z sensem.

\- Ośmiornice mają ramiona wyposażone w infundibula pokryte od wewnątrz ząbkami - uściśla Steve, wsuwając nos za ucho Danny'ego i z zadowoleniem wciągając powietrze. - Do chemoczułej recepcji.

Danny zerka na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Infunda-że co-la, panie Naukowy Maniaku?

\- Macki pokryte przyssawkami, którymi odbierają smak i zapach - tłumaczy od niechcenia Steve, przewracając Danny'ego delikatnie na plecy, a potem leniwie układa się na nim. Podnosi głowę i z głupkowatym uśmiechem spogląda na zaspaną, rozbawioną twarz Danny'ego.

\- Naprawdę lubię czuć twój smak, Danno.

Po tych słowach zaczyna sunąć językiem w dół pokrytej gęstymi blond włoskami piersi Danny'ego.

\- Zboczeniec! - wysapuje Danny, chociaż przechodzi go dreszcz na wspomnienie zwinnych macek zagłębiających się pod jego ubranie, kiedy Steve robi krótki przystanek, żeby possać jego mały, wrażliwy sutek.

Steve parska śmiechem, nie odrywając warg od jego klatki piersiowej, i podnosi rozpromienione oczy ku twarzy Danny'ego.

\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz.

Danny otacza rękoma szerokie, wytatuowane ramiona i ściska je mocno, chwilowo samemu wcielając się w ośmiornicę.

\- Owszem. Owszem, kocham - mamrocze w ciemne włosy Steve'a.

I jeśli przypadkiem Danny postanawia później, że wytatuuje sobie malusieńką, malutką ośmiornicę na bardzo intymnej części swojego ciała, to nie powinno to interesować nikogo oprócz niego i Steve'a.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
